Tainted Love in Blood
by beba.santos.56
Summary: Aria was hated. Outcasted. Bullied. Teased. You name it, she has been called it. Most would suspect once at collage, everyone would mature. All Aria knew was fear and abandonment. Her parents abandoned her when they left for a vacation and never came back. Now she's on a month trip to the Rook islands. The last place her parents went before disappearing.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is based and inspired by Far Cry 3. My characters belong to me._**

**_please enjoy my new story._**

* * *

The trip on the plane wasn't the most pleasant since most of my bullies were either sitting in front of me, behind me or right beside either side of me. It was not only utterly annoying but it was stressful. The main one, Daniel, the 'leader' to say the least kept attempting to get a reaction out of me. By taunting me. Edging me on by using things that has happened in the past against me. The cruel pranks they pulled on me. The day I almost kissed the nasty little dirt bag because he tried to make me kiss him and I rejected him. So in his twisted little mind, he started up the rumors that I tried kissing him. Telling people that I was allegedly telling him that I 'want him' and that I 'need him.'

Most people believed him. Almost only one percent believed that I didn't say anything like that and those were the good kids that were too scared to speak up and defend because I was also scared to speak up for my own damn self. I've tried, I won't lie, but most of the words that come out my mouth don't make sense. I make myself look like the fool and add to the humiliation that I already get on the daily basis. I managed to ignore Daniel half way through the plane ride, but it was undeniably hard because he was on my right. That's when he attempted to touch my private area and I bolted out of my seat so fast that I accidentally rammed my head into the little control panel that was above me and laughter erupted throughout the place. Face flushed with anger and embarrassment, one of the flight attendants who witnessed what happened kindly and helpfully moved my seat and sat me in between these two grown men who's name were Josh and Mitchell, who also heard the commotion from the beginning since the plane took off nearly three hours ago, they introduced themselves to a little, twenty-two year old girl who was scared of even talking to them, yet became my instance friends.

* * *

"**_You know," stated Josh, who's accent sounded like a combination of a Irish and_** **_Scottish accent, "You're a very beautiful girl. Prettier than the blond one that's for sure." He was referring to Daniel's girlfriend, Maya. She was dumber than a rock yet had the tongue of a sharp snake. Aria didn't answer him, though she wanted too, she felt that he was just saying that to make her feel better._**

**_"You don't believe him do you?" questioned Mitchell, noting how she didn't even move an inch to his friend question. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes momentarily, before slowly shaking her head a no. Very gentle though, because she felt their very eyes burning into the back of her head. "Why don't you love?"_**

**_"I-I can't talk."_**

**_"Why not?" asked Josh. Aria stiffened. She felt their stares. Josh saw the tensity in her body and decided to look behind them and saw that they were staring. He could almost taste the disrespect and dislike they had for Aria. It mad him angry, but he kept his posture. "Don't be scared of them. Dipshits like them don't survive long in a world like this. People with smarts," he gently thump Aria on her upper arm, "Like us can. We know how to survive."_**

**_"Give it time. They won't even get another second to gasp for air once dead," mumbled Mitchell as eyed them with a distasteful gaze. Why would people with everything. Who have money. Have an amazing education, job, life style, friends. Have an amazing family unleash hell upon a girl who hasn't done anything to them?_**

**_"Come on. Talk sweetie. They won't do anything as long we're with you," encouraged Josh as he comforted her. "How about we introduce ourselves first? Huh? Sound like a good idea?" Aria agreed by noddin_****_g a yes. "Well, my name's Josh. The block head besides you is Mitchell."_**

**_"Who_** **_you calling a block head?" Aria giggled, quickly stifling it though._**

**_"I'm just messing with you buddy," laughed Josh, as he reached over her and ruffled his hair, causing Mitchell to slap it away laughing himself at his friends stupidity._**

**_"What's your name? Since we both introduced ourselves love."_**

**_"A...Aria." She could feel her heart start to pound away at the nervousness._**

**_"Aria? Beautiful name for a attractive women," complimented Mitchell, smiling. Josh agreed by nodding. She blushed when he used the term 'women' rather than 'girl.' Aria eyes drifted to his eyes and his eyes widen in amazement. Her eyes were a rare pale-blue. Almost like a combination of a light and dark sapphire. Medium in color, yet bright as the moon when the sun hit them and they shine like two crystals. Mitchell found them breathtakingly stunning. He had beautiful honey brown eyes. She turned to Josh who had green eyes, with specks of brown in them. He scrunched up his face without warning, making her face light up with laughter and amusement. She found both of them beautiful. Not that way. She wasn't looking at them as partners. Or lovers. Or boyfriends. Nothing like that. She saw them as beautiful people with hearts made of pure gold. Like people said, pure gold is hard to find nowadays. _**

**_Aria hated nothing more but one topic. Love. She gave up on it due to a traumatic experiece. Years ago, an incident between her and Daniel happen. Yeah. Who would suspect anything between them? No one besides Aria herself. She thought Daniel meant everything he said. That every word he said was true. Now all she hears is the bullshit and lies he makes daily about her. This is not about the kissing incident, but the incident where he attempted to violate her along with two of his friends who pinned her down. They didn't know she was a fighter by heart and she's thankful she managed to escape and kept her virginty to this day. She found out later that the incident was a 'dare' that Maya made because she envied her. But she kept quiet, since they threaten to do more than what they already did. It scared her to death and she's still scared._**

**_"Thank you Mitchell. I...I never received such a nice comment before," she gazed back at him with a smile. Yet Mitchell could tell she wanted to breakdown right there and now just by looking at her eyes which looked beyond exhausted. It made him question when was the last time she got a good nights rest. His gazed soften and he softly placed his hand over hers. He nearly pulled back when he felt her tense but then felt her relax. Knowing there wasn't any danger. "You should rest Aria. You look exhausted. You haven't slept since this plane took off."_**

**_"I know," Aria silently murmured," I can't sleep with them around." Him and Josh felt this pang of anger build up slowly inside of them. Usually they wouldn't feel this way towards anyone, especially towards a women before due to their line of 'work' which requires to show little to no emotion whatsoever. But this little women, this little beautiful, petite, curvy person was sparking something within them. A need to protect her. Protect a stranger they barely know and just only met from the demons that torment her day and night._**

**_"Listen here, my beauty. Don't worry about them. Don't think about them. Pretend they don't exist," whispered Mitchell to her._**

**_"It's hard enough already as it is."_**

_**"Just try. That's all we're asking Aria," added in Josh. She sighed. She knew they weren't asking anything big to do or anything complicated but trying to ignore ten plus people wasn't going to be easy, especially since a few like doing bodily harm to her. Leaving bruises on her arms, back, legs. Wherever they get to hit her, she got those purple, discolored spots on her soft flesh. But right now, all they wanted was for her to sleep. The plane ride still had another five hours to go before reaching the Rook island. "Close your eyes lassie. Close your eyes and sleep," instructed Josh. "Act like they never existed. Go to your world. To your own world that balances sanity and insanity. Just go to it and let your worries and fears go." His voice relaxed her and she listened. She closed her eyes, but she didn't push anything out of her head. She didn't push any of her bullies out of her mind. All she imagined what she would do to them. What she would do to them if she had the chance. Put them through hell a hundred times more worse than they put her through. Josh was right. She did have a world of her own that evened out her sanity and insanity. There were days where she felt like she was losing herself and reality than there were tim**_**_es where she felt grounded to earth but tormented daily by Daniel, Maya, Michael, Logan, Gloria, Diana, Mike, Jennifer, and whoever else._**

**_But than again. Her heart thought different than her mind. She's too kind. Too nice and she hates that. Yet she can never change herself. Not being herself killed her more than being someone else she wasn't._**

**_It didn't take long. Under ten minutes she was asleep. Her head had fallen to the side and rested on Mitchell's shoulder as if it were her pillow. He didn't mind. That was his new friend. And Josh's too. He felt his eye twitch slightly when he heard the people that harm her whispering and giggling. He regretted looking back slightly only to see the blond making sexual gestures with her mouth to the others, while pointing at Aria. It irked him._**

**_"Calm down my brother. Don't need you starting a brawl on this here tiny plane. They are idiots."_**

**_"No shit."_**

**_"All I'm trying to say is that they are not worth it. Let us just watch out for our little Aria."_**

**_"Hm. You know they aren't going to last long on the island."_**

**_"Yeah. I know. They might be big and bad now wait till Boss gets them." Suddenly, Mitchell's phone begun to vibrate and he sneakily got it out and answered it, being watchful of the flight attendants. "Yes Boss?"_**

**_"How long till you get here you little fucks? You know I need a new shipment right now. Hoyt needs to make business. I need to make business. You two too."_**

**_"About five hours," answered Mitchell nonchalant. He looked over to Aria, who was sound asleep and than at his friend who was working on something on his computer._**

**_"Five fucking hours?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"_**

**_"Trust me Vaas. I would make this plane go faster if I wanted too. It's going to take time but don't worry," he looked at Aria's tormenters out of the corner of his eyes, a smirk growing on his face. "We have very good candidates that would bring top dollar and make profitable money from your buyers."_**

**_"That's what I want to hear," chuckled Vaas over the phone. "I'm going to have fun with them once they arrive. Few drinks here and there, an ambush attack a few days later. Ransom videos. Kill a few. Haven't felt this excited since those six idiots parachuted into my little island." Ah. Mitchell remembered them. Caused so much trouble for Vaas. Especially from that one guy. He wondered what became of him. "Anyway, I'll be at the place where the plane drops ya off hermano."_**

**_"Okay. We'll see you soon." With that, he hanged up. He sighed as he put the phone away and looked at the little sleeping figure besides him. He watched as her chest slowly rise and fall in rhythm. He softly pushed back a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. He felt a rush inside his heart when he touched her soft skin. "You know, something about her...Vaas is going to like."_**

**_"I thought I was the only one thinking like that. But we can't rise our hope Mitch. You know how fucked up in the head he is. You know what that man did to him. What his tribe did to him. He'll most likely see her as profit and product rather than a human. He always does and has," whispered Josh._**

**_"I wish he thought before he acts. Some of these people are worth keeping and others," he glared at Aria's classmates who were still talking about Aria no doubt, "Not."_**

**_"We will just have to see how things play out."_**

* * *

Currently, we were loading our belongings into jeeps. Well, everyone else except me. I really didn't want to go in the same jeep as them. I really didn't. I felt someone hand clamp down on my shoulder and I looked up. Being five foot four, I was considerably short. It was Mitchell. "Oh. Hey. Thought you guys left already."

"Our ride isn't here yet. He'll be here in two minutes. Got an unexpected delay."

"Oh. Well, I'm expected to jump abroad with them. But stalling time seems to be the best at the moment though the professor will sooner or later force me to go in the same jeep," I sighed as I watched Daniel and the rest of the guys put their stuff in the back of the jeep while I had mines right besides me. Knowing better, I don't trust them.

"You know, we can offer you a ride to where your going. I'm assuming it's to that hotel. Paradíso am I correct?"

"How did you know?"

"Josh and I have been here before. That hotel is popular on this island. Must be because of the beautiful women like yourself who come here to sun bathe and relax." I blushed as I brushed back my hair as the soft ocean breeze blew my curly hair around. The sunshine hit my rare eyes making them the brightest light blue for all to see.

"What have the other trips been for? Business?" I asked.

"You can put it like that. But yeah, most of times it is business. Other times just to visit for the hell of it."

"I feel like your saying less than what your really are," I stated as I looked up at him. His face looked shocked and I smiled at him showing perfect teeth. "Is there more to this island than the eye can see?"

"Much more," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, this island is where my parents came to vacation. Sometimes I thought it was to get away from me. Sometimes to get away from work. I was always left with my grandma. They weren't the best of parents but they tried. I won't lie, I just wish-"

"They were in your life more?" finished Josh for me as he joined us after he unloaded his and the remaining of his friends belongings.

"Yeah. I mean, they were there but it didn't feel like they were there most of the time. But I guess it was just me."

"But like you said they did try. Even if they weren't there the majority of the time, at least they get a point for effort. That's all that counts. Most parents out there nowadays would rather act like a friend to their children rather than a parent. It's sad but true," replied Josh as he kicked a rock around with his foot.

"Why did you come to this island?" butted in Mitchell, curious.

"Huh? Oh...um...research related things." I had to lie. If I said it was to look for my missing parents on this island they would either feel sympathetic or think it was stupid. I didn't want neither. I hated when people felt sorry for me.

"Research? Your professor doesn't look like he's dressed up to do research," stated Josh causing all three of us to laugh.

"We're Americans."

"He is," Mitchell suddenly pointed out, as he pointed a finger towards my college classmates and at my professor than at me, "Your not." I gave a questioning stare.

"Just because I'm not natively born in America doesn't deny the fact that I was raised there and therefore shouldn't matter," I stated as I poked him in the chest. He chuckled.

"I was playing Aria."

"Oh I know that," I stated as I winked at him and saw his cheeks flush a barely noticeable light red as he looked away flustered. Suddenly the roaring of an approaching jeep caught our attentions causing us to turn in the direction the sound was coming from. A large jeep came into view, barreling down the path towards us. From where I was standing, I could see what looked like a mohawk. "Is that your ride?"

"Yeah," they both answered. The jeep stop in front of us, causing dust to rise and get in my eyes. I blinked away to get rid of the particles and opened my eyes again to see who was their driver. This man, who seemed to be a little older than me, at least mid twenties. With a Mohawk. He was wearing camouflage pants, steel toe military boots. A tight fitted red tank top that outlined his muscles body. He had this little red fabric wrap around on his upper left arm. He was wearing black, fingerless gloves. Yet what caught my attention was this nasty cut that he had on the side of his head that looked like someone used a knife on him. It made me curious to how he got it. Then he had these piercing green eyes that met my piercing rare pale blue eyes. I just froze on the spot. As odd enough it was to say, a strange look of recognition appeared in his eyes as he peered into my eyes. It was as if he was looking into my soul. I just stood still and let him look at me.

"Hey Boss," said Mitchell cheerfully. He drape an arm around my shoulder as me and the man he call 'Boss' just stared at each other. "This little beauty here is Aria. The handsome laddie in the jeep is Vaas." I awkwardly waved a polite hello, in which 'Vaas' smiled and waved back.

"Hello Hermana," he greeted. Spanish accent. I felt myself get flustered.

"Hello Vaas," his name rolled naturally off my tongue since my ethnic background is Hispanic. A look of interest and curiosity appeared in his eyes. Those haunting eyes of his that seemed...lost.

"Is that a beautiful Spanish accent I hear?" he asked, as he gazed at me.

"Hispanic to more exact," I corrected him, "Puerto Rican background."

"Simply perfect for a beautiful chica like you," he complimented. I gazed at the ground blushing furiously.

"Hey Boss. She needs a ride to Hotel Paradíso. Think your willing to provide for her? Since she has a few people that 'dislike her' in the other jeeps," stated Mitchell, while he nodded towards the others. Vaas turned his head around and gazed at them for a few minutes before turning back.

"Yeah. I'll offer her a ride. Put her shit in the back." With that being said, Josh and Mitchell were off with putting my things in the back without a second thought. "Hermana, come here." I gulped and approached him without thinking. "Take passenger." I looked passed him and at my bullies who were staring at me with these glares that sent fear down my spine before Vaas turned his head and sent them a cold stare that made them divert their hateful gazes somewhere else. I climb in and sat in the passenger seat, putting my seat belt on. "You know Aria. I like you." My heart raced when he said those words. "Let this be the start of a new beautiful friendship hermana."


	2. Chapter 2

When Josh and Mitchell where seated, he didn't say anything or waste anytime asking the driver of the other jeep if he wanted to tag along by following him from behind. He just hit the gas and sped off. Already knowing the island inside and out, Vaas had this imaginary detailed map within his screwed up head. He knew every shortcut, hidden pass way and the locations of his men camps and the best hunting spots. Aria lurched forward due to the sudden sped of the jeep, but her seat belt kept her from bashing face first into the dashboard. "Whoa!" she let out, surprised. The wind blew her curly, dark brown hair around and she kept brushing her hair her face. This is one of the rare times where she wished she would have liked to use a hair tie or butterfly clip. She gazed behind her and could see their distance stares.

She felt this dread fill her heart. She already knew what is to come later at the hotel. She already knew. Since her new friends aren't going to be with her, they're going to do what they please without intimidation or hesitation. All she could do was simply sigh. She wasn't surprise anymore by their action's but it terrified her beyond belief at the thought of what they were going to do to her. Their pranks kept getting more risky over the years and that worried her. The last prank that happened resulted with her having a broken ankle. She turned her gaze back to the front and simply stayed quiet. Guessing her punishment. Unknowingly, she hasn't realized that Vaas has been staring at her from the corner of his eyes the entire time.

Something about Aria peaked his interest. It wasn't her beauty, or her simple caring nature. Or the fact that she just gazed at him and simple accepted him without any questions. Especially of the scar. Vaas hated when people asked that. She...she didn't ask once. Yeah, she simply gazed at it but it didn't bother her. There was curiosity in her eyes, he saw that, but strangely enough she didn't ask right off the bat. She just smiled, waved, and kept quiet. That's what he liked about her. She didn't ask anyone questions. She simply goes with the flow. Doesn't care. Doesn't judge. She's just simple.

Now. Her eyes. Her eyes were a different story to him. He could only compare them to two big, light blue diamonds or the clearest waters that can be found in the island. Hell, even the blue skies. He found them beautiful. He felt like he could stare at her for days on end and not get bored. Oddly enough, her eyes reminded him of a woman that come to his islands many years ago. He could remember what she looked like, but he remembered those eyes more. If he counted right, he had to be at least fourteen when that couple came. Exactly eleven years ago. He remembered when they came. When they stumbled upon his 'former' tribe. Upon his temple he once called home now learned to hate. He remembered calling the woman mother at one point. Than one day, they were both gone. Never heard or seen again. Vaas thought they abandoned them and he thinks that was the cause of why his sister snap and attempted to kill him after everything he did for her, but their belongings were still on the island.

Untouched.

Forgotten.

It was like they never left the fucking island yet they were nowhere to be found. One day, he went through the belongings. There were clothes, personal hygiene products, a camera and a single photo. A single photo of a young baby. There was no name on the photo or date, but Vaas could only assume that was their daughter. And what caught his attention is she had the same piercing colored eyes just like the woman he called mother. He has the picture in his office at his little island. Sitting in a drawer at his desk. Collecting dust. To this day, he can't help but think what became of that little baby. Did they ever actually leave the island? Did they ever return to their child? It's questions like these that plagued him for years, besides the question of what went wrong between him and his family.

But than again. He had to pick. Himself or them. Himself or them. His needs or their needs. His visions or their visions. His life or their life. He picked himself and left the tribes sending a big 'FUCK YOU' in their direction. Than later joined up with Hoyt and ended up in this profitable business of human and drug trafficking.

"You know, why would a woman like you come to a place like this?" he suddenly questioned, wanting to make small talk to pass time, knowing the hotel was an half hour drive away. Aria gazed at him.

"School research."

"Nah, hermana. There's more to that. You simply don't arrive to a island without a solid reason," stated Vaas, "Either you came for fun or a getaway. Which one is it?"

"Neither," was her simple, honest reply. Aria had nothing to hide from him. "Am I here for research related things? Yeah. Do I intended to participate? No. I got better things to do than study archeologically and forgotten lost ruins here."

"Than why are you exactly here?" He was getting intrigued by every passing second about this woman. He wanted to know who she was. Where she was from. He wanted to literally sit with her somewhere, roasting marshmallows and listen to her stories. He felt confused. Why did he want to know Aria? Hell, why did he care?

"My parents," Aria answered.

"What about them? They paid for your trip to come here?"

"No. I paid this on my own. The story about my parents is more complicated by itself."

"How so?" butted in Mitchell who finally spoke up.

"This was the last place they came too when they disappeared. I've been looking for them since I was twelve at least. No luck has hit me yet."

"I'm sorry to hear," replied Mitchell. Aria looked into the rear view mirror and saw his sympathy in his eyes. She simply smiled.

"What makes you think they came here? They could've went to another island," stated Vaas. She shook her head a no.

"They always brought up this island a lot when I was little. I think I was four when they started to bring it up. They talked about the Rook islands so much they made me feel I was actually a part of the island itself." Vaas chuckled.

"Really now?"

"Yeah," laughed Aria. Her laughter was sweet to him. Gentle and soft. He had this fear that this innocence and gentleness she had was going to get eaten by this crazed island itself. He was worried about that, but he was more concerned about Hoyt. He could see her smile at him and he gazed at her and saw the beautiful smile and soft eyes. He smiled back before turning his attention back to the dirt, dusty, road. "How far is this hotel?"

"About half an hour. Maybe shorter since I know shortcuts. Faster we get there, the faster I can help you get the nicest room to yourself so you don't have to deal with those little fuck heads."

"Vaas that isn't-"

"What I give you better take hermana. Anyways, I like to welcome my guest of honor with luxury and comfort," Vaas said, cutting her off, "And I don't take no as an answer." She accepted his offer without another thought. Usually, she would kindly decline a generous offer but something in her told her to accept because seeing him mad wasn't going to end well at all.

Every bump, rock, hole Vaas drove over, caused everyone to bounce inside the jeep. "Drive any faster mate! I'm bound one of us is going fly out sooner or later! I got twenty on Aria!" yelled Josh, causing Aria to turn and look at him with shocked eyes,

"I'll make sure you go flying before I do!" He laughed.

"Sure! I bet you can't even shove me since you're small!" Aria rolled her eyes. He knew what he was doing. He was taunting her on but in a friendly manner. Not how like the others did it. She smiled. It was odd to her. How she felt completely comfortable around three strangers. Yet, with people she knew she was on her nerves end. She couldn't quite explain how she, herself worked. She was confusing to her own self just as she was confusing to everyone else around her.

"Hey! Hey! No one is shoving no one out this jeep! Only I can do that!" butted in Vaas, making her chuckle. She watched as the scenery went by distracting her completely. The wildlife, the lush green trees and forests, everything fascinated her. The smell of the ocean combined with the smell of the colorful flowers and the exotic trees was a sweet combination. She could only imagine how it felt to live on a island and waking up everyday knowing there was a beautiful ocean waiting for you to stare at its waters that held secrets and hidden forgotten treasure. She her eyes widen in surprise when she saw wild deer running besides them. Who would've thought there would be deer on a island? The guys, noting her distraction took the opportunity to talk about 'business' using code names so they wouldn't raise suspicion with Aria, though she was to distracted with the wild life and nature to really care. Peaches for female product. Play ball for male product, and diamonds for those who were labeled as more expensive and would bring in more green that the guys liked.

"How much do you think four peaches will bring?" questioned Vaas.

"Four? At least sixty thousand grand a piece in ransom. Putting them on the market will bring at least an additional fifty grand," answered Mitchell.

"How much for four play ball?"

"Depending how fit they are. At least the same amount for the peaches in ransom. On market, probably a hundred grand additional. It really depends who wants them and depends how many will manage to make it to the market alive," stated Josh.

"Most likely none," laughed Vaas. The thoughts of torture and screams rang in his ears like Christmas carols. Killing was game to him and Aria's classmates were the game and he was the predator. First, he's was going to start with the alpha. Daniel Caine. Torment him right in front of his little bitches and his little slut, Maya. He's was going to enjoy every moment of him degrading Daniel. As a man and as a human being. He's going to show who has the dick around here on this island. This was his island. Vaas's island, and they were trespassing and not welcomed and he will personally deal with the outsiders.

"What about the diamond?" questioned Mitchell, breaking his train of thought.

"Huh? What was that my friend?"

"What about the diamond? What are we going to do with it?" The diamond Mitchell was referring to was Aria. Vaas looked at her. She was still distracted by the numerous deer that were running along the jeep. Her curly hair flew around and bounced with the wind.

"Aria!" he called out. Aria turned her head around to gaze at him.

"Yes?" He just wanted to see those blue eyes.

"You're going to enjoy your stay here." She smiled.

"I know I will too." Vaas saw a difference in her eyes when she said that. The same thing Mitchell noticed on the plane. Expect this time it looked like she has this fear in them. It made Vaas question what was wrong. She turned her attention back to the moving scenery, enjoying it.

"Boss?" called out Mitchell.

"We're keeping the diamond."

"What about Hoyt?" asked Josh, knowing all too well the risks of keeping Aria to themselves.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him," replied Vaas smoothly and calmly. Nothing fazed him. Aria was his. His, his, his. Nobody else's. And if someone even dared lay a hand on his 'property' he was going to protect it by all means. Even if that meant killing his own men if they even thought about harassing her. No one was going harm her. No one or nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"In order to become insane, you need to be born sane first. Everybody is born sane to become insane. It's inevitable because it's life, and life itself is insane and sane yet both try to kill you. Now that's crazy."_**

* * *

For a little, we didn't talk. None of us did. We were toowrap up with our own thoughts to even realize that nobody has spoken for the past fifteen minutes. But I didn't mind, I had to much on my mind to care. Vaas kept driving, keeping remarkable steadiness as he drove over the bumpy dirt road. The road back home were more better than this.

The same question kept popping back in my head. Why did my parents come to this island? Why? They said it was for vacation but I felt like there was something more behind what they were saying. A lot more, but I could barely manage to understand anything from their journals. Most were about business matters. Besides one. One had a very, detailed drawing of a dagger. I always knew my father was artistic but something about this drawing, the amount detail, the side notes, the information, it looked like he was obsessive over it. I remember the vibe that drawing gave off. It gave off a vibe of insanity and death, felt like anyone would go nuts over it.

"How do you feel about those unfit for the world?" Vaas suddenly questioned, startling me out of my thoughts. The two men behind us ignored his question, knowing it was directed to me, not them.

"How do I feel about them?" I asked. What kind of question is this?

"Yes." There was this hint of bitterness in his words I detected.

"It...depends I guess. In my eyes, everybody is fit to live. The hell were they birthed onto this earth for? To waste air? Doubt it. Everyone in this fucked up world has a place and a purpose. In the end of the day, people die. Death is the only thing that no one can escape," I answered as I turned my head and looked at him, "No one. Even those who think that they are 'untouchable' die." I gazed at him for a few seconds, before his gaze softened much more as if liking my answer. I looked forward again. "That's why people act like its their last day because death is unpredictable." He laughed causing me to smirk.

"You're one of a kind," he stated causing me to blush. I gazed at my lap and I twirled my thumps.

"T-thank you." Why does he make me so nervous? "So, um, are you natively born here?" I asked to hide my redden cheeks though I knew Vaas already seen them.

"You can say that," was his simple reply. I took it as a yes. It sounded like he didn't want to talk it. If he was, he was. If he isn't, he isn't.

"So, what's up with this guy? The one who hangs with blond that stupid huh?" The guy with the stupid blond. I knew who he was talking about. I sighed.

"The guy is Daniel, the dumb blond is his girl, Maya. They're not...really good people to be around. They're bad," I replied.

"How bad?"

"Bad," I clarified. "They make people lives hell." I shook my left ankle and felt a little pop where the bone is still healing. I bit my lip when I remembered how everyone was laughing at me until they realize i wasn't getting back up. My head hit the pavement so hard I almost black out but in the panic of attempting to catch myself from falling due to the black ice they created by purposely putting water out in front of the alternate door I use so I could avoid them and people in general, I someone manage to fall directly, full weight and everything right onto my ankle causing it snap like a branch. The pain was so excruciating that I couldn't scream out in pain. Only bite down on my lip drawing blood and close my eyes, holding back tears.

"They seem not to like you. What did you do that pissed them off hermana?" Vaas took a sharp left, causing Mitchel, Josh, and me to grasp onto the car so we don't fly out, even though we had our seat-belts on. But taking extra precaution doesn't hurt anyone.

"Nothing. I've done nothing to them yet they hate me like I've taken lottery from them," I mumbled, "They just dislike me. Especially Dainel and Maya. Why? I don't know."

"Wait, wait, wait," Josh said, leaning in between Vaas and me and draping his arms on the seats, "Why would someone as tiny, beautiful and smart like you be disliked by so many?"

"It's like what Vaas said, 'How do you feel about those unfit for the world.' I can't think like them Josh but I can only assume what they think is screwed up. The way they think, is like they think their the shit. That everybody will accept them because they have money. They have the looks and the goods if you know what I mean guys," all of them nodded, "Yet, in order to feel bigger and tougher they go looking for someone who seems unfit and isn't tough. Then they degrade them. Insult them. Embarrass them. Just to get a few laughs and a kick out of it so they can please themselves and others."

"You act like you have experience with this," commented Vaas.

"That's because I'm a victim and still am of their harassment. I'm the main target. They've done things to me that you never thought someone who's sweet and easygoing had to endure." Flashbacks of the sexual attempt assault flashed through my mind and I felt like shutting down.

"Like what?" pushed on Vaas. He wanted answers.

"Like when Daniel-," I stop mid sentence. The memories were overwhelming, "Can we drop this please? I don't want to talk about it right now." I didn't want to talk about anymore. I've been trying to forget what happened, but seeing that monster every single day made me remember that moment. I hugged arms against my chest, as I looked away from them, closing my eye tightly. Feeling that same anxiety. The same feeling of panic. The feeling of getting violated. I needed to calm down before I break down. I didn't need to cry in front of my three new friends. I need to be strong. Not weak.

Vaas and Josh watched as she tensed. Her whole body just stiffened at the mention of Daniel. They could feel the fear she had towards him. The hatred. The anger. The absolute fear. They could taste it off the top of their tongues. Usually, Vaas would feed off such emotion's from his hostages. It would entertain him, amuse him, give him a thrill putting fear, anger, and hatred into people before killing them. Hell, he was like Daniel himself. Degrading people. Telling them lies. Harassing them. Tormenting them to the point they couldn't remember who they were. But seeing this from 'his' Aria, it angered him. Seeing and hearing that someone was messing with his new property irked him. He had to deal with it. He had too.

"Hermano's," he called out in a hushed tone. Mitchell sat forward more, standing up slightly so his head was on top of the drivers seat, and Josh tilted his head towards him. Indicating that they're listening. "You know what needs to get done." Both men nodded their heads, understanding. They need to befriend her enemies in order to turn the tables on them. Hunters become hunted. Predators turn prey, because on Vaas island, they were his game. To him and his men, he saw them as deer. Deer who will run till exhaustion before the hunter gets them. "Hermana. Listen here and listen close because I'm the kind of motherfucker that doesn't like repeating himself twice," he stated and I lifted my head and gazed at him, "On this here motherfucking island. You have nothing to fear here. Understand? You have nothing to fear! That fucker Daniel isn't nothing more but a boy. Fucking around, fucking bitches left and right, and like you said, thinks he's 'the shit.' Thinks he has his finger the pussy trigger, thinks he's all the fuck way up in the sky, that nothing can touch him. No, no, no, on this island, on my island Aria," he gazed at me, our eyes locking as he managed to keep the car straight down the dirt road. I just stared in shock, almost in a way, what he was saying was: 'You have nothing to worry about while I'm here.' "He's the bitch, your the woman. He's the boy, I'm the man. Understand?"

"Yeah," I answered. His brutal honesty seemed to make sense to me.

"Good."

"Aria look!" stated Mitchell, causing me to look at him briefly to see that he was pointing at something ahead of us, so I looked in front of me and I gasp. We were approaching a large, building that looked old yet beautiful. It was at least seventy feet tall. It's outer walls, were made of either brick or stone and had a bright rusty red as the main color. It looked like each bedroom had their own balcony. I could bet the view from the topper balcony's was a money maker. The windows were not big, but they were average, like medium size, yet simple in design. The front courtyard had a water fountain, the water gently falling over the corners of the top tier, falling into the second tier before falling into the main tier. There were colorful flowers everywhere. Covering the perimeter of the fountain to the main entrance of the building.

"This the hotel?" I asked.

"Yeah," answered Mitchell.

"Wow," I whispered. I was taken aback by the beauty of this simple place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to Paradíso. Where the food is the shit, service is great and beds are quite comfy!" yelled Vaas, as he stop the car at the front entrance. I unbuckled my seat belt and gazed around, amazed as I climbed out the jeep. Places like this don't exist in America. I mean there are places like this but you need to travel far and wide to see something like this. Nature ravaging all around, vines slowly climbing up the side on one of the hotel walls, the fresh smell of wilderness in the air. This was beautiful. It wasn't overdone like most hotel's back home nor was it over expensive or bizarre in style. This was simple, comfortable and welcoming. I suddenly felt a arm drape around my shoulder and looked up. It was Vaas. "You guys get her stuff, I'll walk our gem in," he shouted out to the other two, who were already getting my belongings out. "Come on," he said softly to me as he looked down at me, with a half smirk that I found charming. I followed. We walked into the hotel together, him still having his arm drape around my shoulder while I gazed around like a child in a candy store.

"Oh, so pretty," I complimented. The lobby was big. It had bright color orange wall on one side and a bright green wall on the other which matched with one another. There was this big sofa that was a light tan color, and beautiful marble flooring.

"Ah! Vaas! My brother! How have you been doing mi hermano?" Shouted a voice. Vaas and me turned our attention to the main stairway, and saw a man dressed in a causal white shirt, and cargo pants with military boots coming down.

"Carlos!" replied Vaas. He let go of me momentarily, and embraced his friend patting his back. I chuckled softly to myself. It's a Latino thing among Hispanic men I swear. He pulled back before draping his arm over my shoulders once more, pulling me besides him. "Carlos, meet Aria. Aria, meet Carlos." I smiled shyly, and gave a small wave to him.

"Very beautiful name!" Carlos said with a smile. I smiled slightly before trying to squirm behind Vaas. Vaas chuckled.

"Gem, he doesn't bite." I felt my heart race knowing I've been caught.

"I'm shy."

"I can see that mi amor," he stated as he grasp my chin, making me look up at him. He smiled, before he bump our heads together, laughing. "Don't worry. Carlos is a pretty chill dude."

"It seems that you are a part of the tourist that are staying here am I right?" asked Carlos, as he went behind his desk to grab a handful of paperwork that looked like they needed to be done but hadn't gotten to yet.

"Yes. I was suppose to be with the others but Vaas here and his friends offered me a ride, and well, I got here before them," I replied. He nodded listening.

"No doubt those Americans have taken a unexpected detour from the main road on the way here. That damn fork in the road always throws people off," he mumbled to himself. I looked up at Vaas, who shrugged his shoulder's.

"He talks to himself. It's normal." Normal? I mouthed a 'O' before staring at Carlos. I wasn't bugged by it, I mean, I sing and dance in the shower when no ones watching so who am I to judge? I'm the biggest goofball once you get to know me better. He kept searching for something but for what? Important document?

"Here. Assuming you are going to give her the best room here, these are the keys," Carlos said to us, before throwing a key to Vaas who caught it with grace.

"Thanks hermano. It's like you can read my mind."

"Knowing you for years friend, I already know you like to give expensive things to things you like," he chuckled, "Especially a beauty like her hermano," he whistled, "I won't be surprised at all." I stared at him confused. What was he talking about. Vaas wrap his arm around my shoulder again and begun dragging me off towards a elevator that was nearby.

"Where we going?"

"To your room, where else loca?" he simply replied as he called the elevator down.

"What is it with you women and your crap?" yelled Josh, as he entered the building, carrying four suit cases, followed by Mitchell who was dragging another three with him side. "You have dead bodies in here?"

"Us woman need to come prepared and have to scare off the creeps," I replied laughing. "Nah. At least four of those bags have school based related things. Tools, electronics like camera's, books, documents with information. My professor ask me if I can take some of his items with me. If you think that's a lot, wait till you see Maya." Just as I finished, the elevator doors opened. Vaas went inside, pulling me along.

"Carlos do you have that moveable rack somewhere in this lobby?" asked Mitchell.

"Hm? Ah! Si! It has to be over there, if not here's the keys to the staff room. Rosa must've put it there last time if I remember." I chuckled to myself, while Vaas pressed a floor and the doors closed.

"Nicest people I've ever met in my life," I said to myself, feeling myself smiling at the kindness and hospitality I was receiving.

"People in America not like that?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I mean, yeah there's nice people like them and like yourself in America, is just people tend to be more like dick's rather be nice. It's not a bad place to live in, but it's overrated in my opinion." He leaned against the metal wall, crossing his feet and putting his hands in his pocket smirking.

"You actually think I'm 'nice' Aria?" he questioned, adding a hint of distaste on the word nice.

"Hell, your the nicest guy I've met so far besides the other two boneheads. But I've come to grow up that there's always two sides to a person. A good side. A evil side. A sweet side. A naughty side," I replied saying the last one with a smirk and playfulness in my voice. Something about him just made me so comfortable to be playful with him. Even flirt with him a little a bit.

"Oh really?" he asked, as he pushed himself off the metal wall and slowly approached me. I didn't dare move, keeping my stance. "What if I say I'm the bad guy?" I smiled, as I gazed up at him. The height difference between us was perfect. He stop mere inches from me, our bodies narrowly touching. He placed one hand on the wall behind me, while he gazed deeply into my eyes, leaning on closely, till our faces were centimeters apart. "What do you have to say? Huh?" he asked in that flirtatious, Spanish voice of his. "Anything hermana?"

"What if I was a bad guy, huh?" I asked back, "What do you got to say? Anything hermano?" He smiled as he laughed when I used the reverse psychology method on him.

"Clever woman."

"Well, I've learned from the best." He smirked.

"And who will that be?"

"Depends. My grandmother, my friend, teachers, you."

"Your barely know me. You barely know what I'm capable of doing."

"I might not you enough Vaas, but that doesn't mean I can't learn something off of you in a few seconds. And yeah. Your right. I don't know what your capable of doing, but than again. Neither do you know what I'm capable of doing."

"That's insane."

"Everything's insane if you think about. I'm insane, your insane. The world's insane. Yet we're sane at the same damn time while we're losing our minds. Now that's insane."

"I like you Aria. Clever, charming, tactical, strong. Defines what I think how a woman should be," he stated, as he softly brushed my hair with his fingertips. I giggled.

"I ain't tactical. I'm clever minded, not operation spec-ops minded."

"Like you said, you can learn. It only takes a few seconds."

"Oh really? I think being taught to be tactical might take more than a few seconds," I stated as put my right hand on his chest, in which he used his free hand and put hid hand over my, grasping my hand and holding it tightly again his firm chest where I felt his heart thump strongly.

"I agree with you," he whispered huskily in my ear, making my heart race, "I wouldn't mind the extra time in teaching you." I felt my cheeks heat up, and this strange tingling sensation go throughout my body. I looked away, feeling embarrassed. My eyes widen in shock when I felt lips lightly graze my neck. "Hotel Paradíso does bring lovely paradise," he mumbled. I felt his heavy, hot breath against my skin, as he kept moving his head, making his lips graze my bare flesh. Suddenly, we heard a ding, telling us the elevator had reached the floor Vaas pressed on the button pad. Vaas pulled off me just as the doors open, dropping my hand from his chest, still holding it though. I felt light headed from everything. Vaas walked out of the elevator, once again dragging me, since my mind was buzzing. We kept walking past rooms till we stop in front of a room door, who's door were much larger than the others, and darker in color. Vaas drop my hand and begun untying the red fabric that was wrap around his upper arm as he moved behind me. Even though I was flustered, it made me curious to what he was doing.

"What are you doing Vaas?" Suddenly my vision went dark as I asked. He was tying the red fabric around my eyes so I couldn't see. "Vaas?"

"Shh. I want my gift to be a surprise. Isn't this what you Americans do back home when you surprise someone?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm surprising you. Now stand still, we don't need you walking into walls face first now do we?" he stated as I heard him walk around me and get the keys out and I heard the door unlock. I felt him grab my hands and help me walk into the room. "Be careful, don't trip."

"How can I trip when you got me?"

"Anything is possible." I snickered, but he was right. "Okay, here we are." He stop walking in which I stop also. He let go of my hands and went behind me once more and I felt him start to untie the cloth. "One, two..." I felt the cloth off my face, but he kept it hovered over my eyes, "Three!" He removed the cloth, and I blinked a few times before gazing around the room he gave me as a 'gift.'

"Wow!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_"She's mine. Simple as that. She'll drive any fucker insane with her looks. I like that."_**

**_-Vaas_**

**_"Danger and mystery screams off of Vaas...Why am I intrigued with a man I only met? Yet it feels like I've known him since birth."_**

**_-Aria_**

**_"There is a little good in evil and a little evil in good."_**

**_-unknown_**

* * *

Vaas watched as she gazed around the room that was his but he rarely used it before she started to fly about like a butterfly with curiosity, her small feet barely making a sound as she went from room to room, which made him chuckle softly and a little surprise while he tied the red fabric around his upper arm again. The room was a mixture of white and red colored walls. A large living room, with a black love seat sofa in the middle, a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall, with a Xbox Kinetic console on the desk underneath the TV with multiple games he has gathered. Glass doors on either side of the TV led to the balcony. To right of the living room was a small kitchen. Kitchen equipment quite new, untouched and unused. On the left was the bedroom, which had a king size bed, big enough for two. A flat screen TV in there also. The bathroom was also in there. The shower was a walk in shower, meaning that there was no curtain blocking. It was like the boys locker room showers. No privacy, just a small area where you turn on the shower and clean yourself right there in the open and pray to god that no one will walk in on you. Now, Vaas wouldn't mind walking in on Aria. He already wants to see what's underneath those clothing. The soft skin that tempted him so. He surprised himself with his actions in the elevator. How close he got, how hungry he got to have her but he manage to keep himself calm. "Like it hermana?"

"Like it?" she repeated as she did a slow spin in the middle of the living room, gazing at every little detail she could she with her eyes. Her rare blue eyes shining like diamonds. She felt like a kid at a toy store. She loved everything about the room. The simplicity. The style. The open space. The beauty and uniqueness of it. "I love it Vaas. It's more than I can ever imagine." She stop and gazed at him and sent him a soft smile before walking over to him and hugging him tightly. Her head rested on his chest and she could hear his strong heart beat pounding. "This is the best gift I've ever received. Thank you Vaas."

Vaas could feel a warm smile form on his lips as he stared at the tiny figure hugging him. He felt this strange feeling in his somewhat cold-blooded heart. He wrap his arms around her, gently patting her head. "Any time mi amor," he stated and Aria felt her cheeks flush. Than the sudden moments of what happened in the elevator pop back into her head and she felt even more embarrassed at the fact that she actually enjoyed what happen. She awkwardly pulled back from the hug, which made him give a questioning look as he quickly grasp her hands not seeing her sudden shyness. She stared at him, her eyes gazing at him. Observing him. Overlooking his feature's while he did the same. Green hollowed eyes trailed every curve of her body. Every feature of her face, his eyes landed on her soft pink lips. Without thinking much he intertwined his left hand with her right hand, their fingers tangled together. Her hand was much smaller than his. He could almost compare her to a baby. He than lift his left hand and softly cup her right cheek, gently moving his thumb across her soft flesh.

Aria, without thinking much closed her eyes and lean into his caring touch. She never felt such a tender, caring touch before besides her grandmother. It felt soothing, relaxing. She felt this sense of protection and security. She actually felt she was cared about for once in years. That someone was there for her. All these feelings emitting due to a man she just met. A man named Vaas. That didn't make sense to her. How can someone you only met make you feel so emotional and alive again? She hadn't realize that she actually forgot how it was to feel to have another human-being care for her. Daniel, Maya and the rest dulled her emotions, only leaving fear in her. They made her forget how it was to feel again. Over the years, Aria slowly locked herself in this imaginary box of hers, putting up a hundred walls and defenses up to protect herself from the pain and evil and yet here she is. Melting away under Vaas's caring touch, as if all the walls and defenses she put up didn't even exist.

She felt vulnerable, and she didn't like feeling like. She opened her eyes and gazed at him. She could see this hungry look in his eyes. And something else. Adoration? Amazement? Love? What was he exactly feeling made he more curious. She felt like she was staring for too long and broke eye contact with him, gently pulling her face from his caring touch. "How can you be so caring for someone you don't know?"

"And how can you hug someone you barely know?" he asked back and Aria felt her face burn in embarrassment. Vaas laughed at her reaction.

"Your so cute when you're embarrassed," he stated with a smile. She felt her face burn even more.

"I...I need to get some air..." she stuttered as she tried to unlock their tangled hands to get away only to have him wrap his available arm around her waist and pulled her into a death hug. Out of reaction, and mostly shock, she attempted to push him away with one hand. "V-Vaas!?" She gazed up at him and saw how dangerously close his face was to her. She could see this animalistic look in his eyes now. She could clearly see the hunger. He gazed from her eyes to her lips, to her eyes than back to her luscious lips again. He lean in more, letting their lips graze one another and Aria felt her heart pounding against her chest like a drum. She froze like a statue. She never been close to someone like this before. This close to a man in an hour, besides Daniel but that's a completely different thing altogether.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, his lips grazing hers gently. "My little Aria feeling lightheaded?" Her eyes stayed glued to his lips and eyes, flickering between them. She felt nervous, she took in shaky breaths. "I can give you all the air you want chica," he purred as he softly and teasingly nip get bottom lip, grasping the soft flesh between his teeth, pulling slightly before releasing her lip. "I'll make you feel cool and comfortable."

"T-that's not n-necessary Va-Vaas," Aria finally said, once she managed to find the words to say. She tugged herself away from his death hug, a tingling feeling going throughout her body. She felt weird, as if she were high though she had zero idea how it feels like to be actually high, besides adrenaline. That is the closet thing out there she could compare what she was feeling. He simply chuckled, as he let go of her hand and she shuffled back s few inches.

"You say one thing Aria, yet your body says another. It crave's to be touched and kissed." At this point, Aria was as bright as a tomato. She simply stared at him with wide eyes as she attempted to grasp what just happened. As quickly as the hunger in his eyes appeared it disappeared when he laughed, the hunger replaced with cheerfulness. "Don't overthink yourself mi amor! You're going to give that beautiful head of yours a headache."

"I'm not overthinking! I'm just...flustered," she muttered as she looked away.

"I think your beyond flustered hermana," he teased as he approached her. She gulped.

"I'm not feeling what you're thinking!" she said quickly in defense as she crossed her arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Really," she answered serious though her face said the complete truth. She watched as he slowed his pace, a infamous smirk on his face. His green eyes locking on her and she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She watched as he slightly hunched over. He looked like a lion about to attack. "Vaas?" She uncrossed her arms and slowly started to back away from him. "You better not." He simply stared at her, the look of playfulness written all over him. "You're gonna do it regardless aren't you?" He didn't answer. "Well, um, I'm just going to lock myself in the bathroom." And with that Aria made a dash to the bathroom, but Vaas was much quicker than her and manage to catch up with her. He wrap his arms around her waist from behind and picked her up, turning around with her while she squealed like a tiny mouse.

"Vaas! Put me down!" She yelled and laughed as he ran about with her in his arms. He than sat down on the couch, tossing her softly to his left side with her legs across his lap. She giggled as she sat herself up, laying on the cushions. Snuggling herself in them and let out a sigh of relief. "Why can't the cushions back in America be soft as these?" she sighed quietly to herself as she looked at Vaas.

"On my island, we emphasize more on hospitality and comfort for our guests." Aria gave a confused stare. "What's wrong hermana? Something on this handsome face of mines?" He started to get the hungry look in his eyes again and begun leaning towards her but she stuck out an arm and put her hand on his face. His eyes peered between her fingers and she laughed when she saw the scowl. But she couldn't help but make a mental note that his mood seemed to change within seconds and it baffled her. He doesn't even seem to acknowledge about what he did moment ago. He goes from being playful, friendly, and a kind person to a seductive, flirtatious, and possibly dangerous man. It made her question that he might have a personality disorder. Hell, maybe even bipolar. But she doubt someone as friendly as him would harm someone.

Would he though?

Yet, she didn't know because she didn't know Vaas. She only just met him. Instance friends the moment she got in his jeeps along with her other two new friends Mitchell and Josh. Speaking of them, it came to her realization that they haven't appeared yet.

"Where's Mitchell and Josh? Weren't they suppose to be here ten-fifteen minutes ago?" she asked. Vaas blinked a few times, his eyelashes fluttering against her fingers as he looked at her, thinking.

"You're right. Where are those cocksucker's? Did they get run over with the luggage carrier again?" He pulled back, sitting straight as he gazed behind them and at the door.

"Again?"

"Carlos, Mitchell and Josh were beyond drunk one day and for some reason the little fucks thought it would be a bright ass idea to use the luggage carrier as a skateboard to slide down the stairs. Didn't end well," he answered as he pointed at her. "Don't get any ideas hermana. I don't want to be rushing you to the nearest doctor here because of your stupidity."

Aria put her hands on her heart. "Ouch," she joked.

"I'm being serious. I don't have the time to be rushing careless fuckers to that damn doctor here," he stated, "But for you," he grasp her hands, pulling them off her chest and held them like she was a princess, "I'll make an exception just for you, mi Renia (Queen)." With that being said, he softly kissed the back of her hands. She watched as he did that. It made her question a lot of things. She felt that there was more behind him and his friends. There was more on this island. Hidden in the forests. Hidden within the mysterious beauty of this very island. She wanted to explore everything and know everyone. That curious, shy, adventurous side of her is going to get her trouble.

Suddenly the room door swung open hitting the walls very loudly, startling Aria that she yanked her hands from Vaas and let out a gasp of terror as she curled up immediately into a ball into the couch. Protecting herself from she thought was them but was actually Mitchell and Josh. Vaas watched, slight concern filling him. "Why did she curl up into a ball so fast? It looks like she's trying to protect herself from someone. But who?" His mind drifted off Daniel and he felt his jaw tighten in an anger that would've frighten Aria if she saw it. Vaas also knew all to well that position Aria was in. The fetal position. The position someone used when they're being stomp upon. How does he know you might ask. Well, he does take care of the rejects and the pricks that disrespect him. Disrespecting Vaas was a humungous NO NO in his books and the punishment always ended with death.

"Bloody hell mate!" exclaimed Mitchell, "Are you trying to break the doors?!"

"Break the doors?! Maybe I would've not kicked the doors in if you oh so kindly didn't shove me towards the door!" answered Josh as he hop on one to the nearest seat since he felt pain erupt through his ankle when he kicked those heavy, duty doors in.

"I'm surprise you still haven't learned your lesson since that stupid accident with this damn thing," stated Mitchell bluntly as he pulled in the luggage carrier inside. "Thought after getting mowed down by this things down the stairs that day was enough to not jump on it and ride as it kid!"

"We were drunk! And who doesn't want to ride the lovely thing?! It's quite fun! And I am not a kid!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Yes you are, don't even try to put up a debate about this!"

"Are you two bone heads done yet?!" yelled Vaas, hiding his seething anger. "What took you fuckers so long?"

"Well Carlos couldn't find the keys, so there was this huge manhunt for the lost key. Than we found the key. Then Josh rammed this piece of shit in the elevator and it got stuck when we were trying to get out and that's pretty much sums up why we are late and why this one currently has a hurt ankle," answered Mitchell in one full breath, while he went to the kitchen to get a bag of ice for his friend.

"Where's the lassie at?" asked Josh. Vaas simply lifted one hand and pointed down to indicate she was besides him.

"Asleep?"

"No. You two scared her shitless." Vaas gently laid his hands on her thigh and back and leaned in close so she can hear him. "Amor, it's only the idiots," he whispered softly.

"I know."

"Mind unwinding now?"

"I'll stay like this thank you very much." Vaas sighed, knowing damn well that Latina women are stubborn to the bone. Put up a hell of a fight when provoked or cornered. Have a mouth hotter than hell. Cuss faster than spanish music and a rapper combined together. Even the quiet, shyest ones tend to be more dangerous than the loud mouth ones. Best to leave Aria alone before unleashing the little fiery beast that laid dormant in her.

He patted her thigh. "I'm going on to the balcony. Join me if you want okay?"

She simply nodded. "Give me a few minutes." And with that, Vaas simply got off the couch, Aria watching him and he softly smiled at her and he saw how her body relaxed immediately. He knew she felt protected. He knew himself well that he wasn't going to let those scumbags of shit to lay a finger on her. Especially Daniel. He opened the balcony door and step outside and was greeted with the warming rays of the setting sun and the cool, crisp wind of the approaching evening. He took a deep breath in and let it, feeling somewhat relieved. Being a human trafficker and drug lord it takes on toll on someone sooner or later, but the high and adrenaline he felt doing wrong felt good. Felt really good. But it's good to take a tiny break once in a while. The body needs rest in order to perform at its best.

"Any events planned?" questioned Mitchell as he step onto the balcony and joined him, closing the glass door behind him so Aria wouldn't hear.

"Make them feel comfortable before we hunt them."

"What about Hoyt?"

"Don't worry about him Mitchell. He won't know about Aria."

"What about your boys? You know they're more intimidated by him than you."

"Hoyt barely comes down here unless it's shipment. But he's coming in five days, so don't worry about him."

"What if he finds out about her?"

"We'll lie. Say the jungle got her." As he finished, they heard laughter and the distance sound of a jeep. They both peered over the railing and saw the remaining 'guests' have finally arrived. They were laughing, making jokes, punching one another jokingly while an older man, who they could only guess was the professor was hushing them inside. Vaas gaze locked onto one person.

Daniel.

"And them?" asked Mitchell as he stared with a blank, emotionless face similar to Vaas. They watched as Daniel stop and gazed up at them, feeling their unwelcoming gaze and he smirked as he flip them off and proceed inside without a care.

"I'll take care of them. Especially him."


	5. Chapter 5

"_Every laugh shared is a memory made."_

* * *

Vaas and Mitchell walked back inside. Aria slowly sat up when she saw their faces. They were blank of expression. Yet, almost ten minutes ago they were happy go lucky dudes. "They're here?" Vaas gave her a blank stare. She took it as a yes.

"Stay here. You stay with her Mitchell, and you," he pointed at Josh, "Don't walk around." Vaas started to march to the door. She felt her heart flutter in fear. She knew he was angry but he shouldn't be. He only knew her for almost an hour. Why should he care?

"Vaas. I don't think you should introduce yourself." He stop in front of the door, turning his head to gaze at her. Crazed green eyes meeting shy, fearful blue ones. She nervously gazed down at her hands, her thumbs fiddling. "There's a lot of people." He laughed.

"Aria, my love," he walked back towards her and gently grasp her chin and tilted her head up, "There is no such thing as too much. I'm just going to welcome them to the hotel," relief filled her body as she smiled them, "And warn them of they bother you I'll kill them," he added with a bright smile. Her eyes widen taken aback. She wouldn't suspect that someone as kind as him would say something so harshly with a bright smile. She found it wrong but strangely cute but still wrong!

"I-I don't think t-that's a good idea," she stuttered, "They'll jump you." He gave a hearty laugh.

"Jump me? Hermana, I don't know if you're confusing me with a pussy but right here," he pointed down and Aria being her innocent self looked down with instinct and he eyes met with his crotch. Her eyes widen in surprise and she immediately turned her head like a owl to look behind her, "But this right here is a dick. Those 'men' that harass you are the pussies. I think those girls have bigger balls than them." If she didn't feel so flustered she would've laugh. "Just to prove you I won't do anything, how about you come down with me?" Fear struck her. She knew what they would do to her if they saw her with him. The degrading names. The cat-calling. Harassment would worsen. She shook her head a no. Vaas tilted his head, curiosity on his face. She was fine, happy and talkative but the moment he mentioned them it was like she retreated back to her protective bubble. No matter how many times he assured her safety he knew the damage was already done. Years of torment and bulling has taken its toll on her innocent soul that yet fought so hard to see the positives of life. Broken and beaten she sought for life, friends and love that always seem to be out of her reach. He bent over slightly, his hands on his knees. "Aria, look at me." She turned her head to face him. "If you want me to hurt them. Say it and I'll see that it gets done." She kept shut. "If you don't get up with me to go introduce myself, I don't know what I'll do to them. Especially that Daniel guy. I'm a pretty crazy guy."

"You don't look crazy." He smiled brightly at her.

"The most craziest people have the simplest appearance hermana. Remember that," he ruffled her hair a bit and she childishly smacked his hands away while making a adorable squeak sound, "Come mi Reina." Without warning, he hovered over her and scoop her up bridal style knowing damn well she wasn't going to get up.

"N-no! Vaas put me down!" she protested as she tried to squirm out of his grasp but failed as he readjusted her so he can have a firmer grip.

"Nope," he laughed as he exited the room, "I'm not in the mood to spill blood and only you can prevent that."

"M-me?! That isn't fair!" He laughed again as he called the elevator up. She groaned in defeat and threw her back, allowing her neck to be exposed. She looked like a dead person in his arms as she did that. "Do I even get a say in this?" The elevator doors opened and Vaas entered, carrying her.

"Yes but whatever you say goes in one ear and out the other with me." He pressed the first floor button and the doors slowly started to close.

"Go figure," she groaned before going silent. He raised an eyebrow while smirking as he saw her exposed neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing dead." He chuckled.

"You really shouldn't show your neck like that reina."

"Wait? Wha-?!" Her eyes opened wide as she felt lips kiss her neck tenderly before she felt teeth clamp down softly and felt her skin be tugged. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. "Vaas! No! Don't do that!" she squealed as the doors closed, Josh and Mitchell hearing her.

"He's in love," Josh stated as he iced his sore ankle. Mitchell opened the fridge and grab a bottle of water and uncapped it and brought it to his lips.

"Yeah no shit." Meanwhile in the elevator, Aria was looking at her reflection from the button panel, her head tilted upward a bit to gaze at her neck. As she thought, there was a nice, noticeable red mark right smack in the middle of her neck.

"Why Vaas?" she complained as she turned to him. He smirked as he admired his work. He marked what was his. He gently grasp her by her waist and pulled her close to him so they were chest to chest. She instinctively had her hands on his chest but she didn't make any effort to push him away. It felt right, having him near. She felt safe but she knew she wasn't at the same time. She noted how her heart seem to beat differently with him. It felt weird. She couldn't really explain it. This was all new to her. He had his forehead against hers and swayed side to side softly as if they were dancing.

"Don't worry," he smiled showing his perfect teeth once more, "It'll go away. I didn't suckle enough hermana to leave a hickey." She let out a sigh of relief. "Or did I?"

"Vaas I will kill you where you stand," she laughed.

"I doubt it. You can't kill this handsome person in front of you."

"Hmm, you might want reconsider that."

"Oh really?" he taunted.

"Yes really," she said with wide eyes that made him laugh before he bent over and tossed me over his shoulder. "No!"

"I'm sorry what was that?" asked Vaas, ignoring her pleas to be put down, "I must be hearing shit again."

"Vaas put me down!" She hit his back and kicked her legs while laughing.

"Huh? Did you hear that elevator door? No? Me either."

"Vaas come on! Please!" She let out a surprise yelp when she felt herself start to fall and she immediately wrap her arms around his waist burying her face in his back. "No! Don't drop me! I'm sorry! I'll behave!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Just than they heard the ding of the elevator indicating they have arrived at there destination. "Can we turn back?"

"Do you want blood spilled?"

"No."

"There's your answer!" he stated cheerfully as he exited the elevator.

"I don't want to see them," she mumbled into his back. He stop walking.

"Aria, let go of my waist."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." She complied and released her grip around his waist. She then felt herself be pulled in the opposite direction by her legs, like a parent would do with their child and hold them in front of them. That's what Vaas did. He was holding her up by grasping her thighs, her legs dangling freely on either side of him, arms wrap around his neck staring at her with calm yet angered green eyes. "How many times do I need to tell you that you have nothing to worry about?" She gazed at him before ashamedly looking down. "Hey, don't look down. Look at me." She lifted her head. He saw the tears in her eyes. "No crying mi amor. Show them you are stronger than they think you are. Tears don't solve anything. Don't waste those on them. Like I've said before they aren't shit. You hear me?" She nodded a yes as she blinked furiously to dry her tears. "Never think you aren't worth it when you are. Whatever they told you are lies. You are beautiful. Beyond beautiful. You're stunning, breath taking, smart, caring. You are a rarity. Don't forget that." She laughed.

"You're going to make me cry Vaas." He smiled softly at her, the anger disappearing quickly as it came.

"Hey, at least those are tears of joy." She kissed his cheek and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, hugging him.

"Where have you been all these years when I needed you?"

"Here." She giggled.

"Well, well. Aren't you a quick one Aria? First those two guys now him? You sure do work fast," snickered a snotty female voice. Aria tensed, tightening her hold on Vaas. She knew the voice all to well. Vaas on the other hand, was glaring darkly at the person who spoke. It was a women with blonde hair.

It was Maya. Daniel's girlfriend.

* * *

**I know that this is short but I needed to update this. The next chapter will be longer, I promise :) Don't worry my followers and readers. Love you all, xoxo. If anything, PM if you have questions, suggestions or anything. Thank you and have a wonderful day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_"So sweet. So innocent. That's what made her enchanting to me. She was the sanity I needed. The missing piece to my incomplete puzzle. How can a twisted fucker like me fall for a beauty like her? Ha. Beautiful fucking fate I call it."_

_-Vaas_

* * *

Vaas put Aria on the ground but she refused to loosen her hold around his neck. The fear inside her was real. Vaas could feel it himself. He placed his hands on her hips and looked down at her. His eyes scanned for hers but her face was already buried in his chest. His eyes slowly traveled back to Maya who stood there with a amused smirk on her face. Oh how he would have loved seeing her tied down to a chair and letting his men deal with her. She wouldn't be smirking then. Slowly, her very presence was angering him with each ticking second that went by. "She isn't a puta like you," stated Vaas with a deadly charming smile, "We're close friends."

"With benefits," she laughed not realizing the potential death threat he sent her way with that smile, "She's nothing but a stupid little toy for men to play with." His blood boiled. He chuckled darkly as he gently wrap his arms around Aria's tiny frame, softly pulling at the end of her curls.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Listen here bitch and listen close," Maya eyes widen in surprise taken aback by his sudden hostility, "Don't give your own, rightfully owned title to someone who isn't a bitch or a little fuck toy." Her eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't you dare call me something I'm not!"

"Then why call her something she isn't okay?"

"Because she's nothing and I'm something!"

"You really think you're something do you hermana?" His and her eyes locked. Hers were flaming with anger. His were calm as the ocean before the storm. "I'm going to have fun breaking all of you fuckers. Starting off with your little novio of yours. Daniel wasn't it?"

"How do you-?!" He put a single finger to his lips shushing her. He then gave her a wink that sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"If you value your life, I suggest you turn your little smartass around, walk away and pretend that this little meet and greet didn't happen. Tell anyone of this, I'll kill you in your sleep. That's a promise." Maya swallowed back down her pride and remarks before doing what she was told. She huffed like a bratty child, unfazed by the second potential death threat from Vaas and left the way she came. "Aria. She's gone." He watched as she slowly detached her arms from around his neck and her face from his chest. She looked behind her to see if he spoke the truth. She turned and looked up at him.

"How did you do that?" He gave her a questioning stare.

"Do what mi amor?" She blushed slightly.

"Make her leave."

"By being the big bad wolf," he whispered before he howled lowly like a wolf and buried his head in Aria's neck making her break into a fits of giggles. He felt her hands on his head as she tried to push his head back. He also could feel all the tension in her body leave gradually. He felt his heart slowly warm up. He felt right at home holding her in his arms, playing around with her, defending her, making her smile, making her feel safe. She was managing to repair, by tiny fragmented pieces, his inner self that he abandoned all those years back when Aria's parents or he assumes to be hers, came then suddenly vanished into thin air. When the tribe he was birthed into turn against him. She was repairing a hidden, broken man that was drowned by madness. He pulled his head back and stared at her. Her cheeks were lightly red due to all the laughter she did. She was panting slightly as she fought to catch her breath. "You're adorable when you laugh," Vaas said with a soft smile. She blushed more, looking away. " He gently grasp her face and turned it so she was facing him. "Why do you always look away when I compliment you reina?" She simply shrugged in embarrassment. She didn't want to outright say to him is because she has an interest in him. It would make things awkward between, well for her she thought. "Is there anyway I can change that looking away from me habit?"

"Honestly Vaas, I don't know. Its just..." she tralied off. She wanted to advert her gaze else where but she couldn't. She was staring deeply into in his eyes. Slowly reading them. Admiring them more then she did when she first saw them. She had to admit to herself, she found them stunning. She loved them and she couldn't understand why she found them so alluring.

"Its just what amor?"

"You're the only guy that has ever treated me...right," she answered. She put a hand over the hand that held her face and laughed softly as she felt tears fall, "All the guys I ever talked to have either attempted to use, bully me, degrade me or disrespect me. Some even tried to hurt me emotionally and physically." Vaas listened intently, slowly moving his thumb side to side to wipe away the salty tears. Here she was, spilling her darkest demons to him. It angered him yet it gave him a satisfaction he couldn't explain. He felt happy hearing this because it told him that his little Aria trusted him enough to tell him her own nightmares. "Some managed but I got away before the damage could be done. For years I really thought I'll never find someone who would be brave enough to defend or stand by me without getting harsh judgement from the assholes of my school. But then this trip popped up and I met three amazing guys in the process. One who I like more then the other two." She smiled through her tears as she looked at Vaas. He returned the smile. "You gave me back the hope I lost. I don't know how to repay you for that Vaas. I don't."

"There's one way." She gave him a confused stare as she wiped away tears with her free hand.

"And what's that?"

"This." Without any warning, he moved his hand, tugged her close and placed his lips on her lips. He felt the animal inside him wake up as he felt how soft her lips were. Aria eyes widen in shock. Vaas pulled back to see her reaction. "You're so cute," he whispered before kissing her again, this time Aria actually kissed back. Vaas slowly moved them to the nearest wall, pinning Aria against it. Aria had her arms wrap around his neck, while his hand firmly grasp her rear. It felt like a spark gone off between the both of them. Their lips moved together in harmony. It was as if two souls were binding into one in a beautiful ritual that couldn't be explained nor never be seen only by them. Vaas then squated slightly, sliding his hands down the side of her thighs to the back of her knees and picked her up, pinning her against the wall again and pressing their bodies closed together. Aria turned her head to breathe which in turn allowed Vaas to attack her neck with sweet kisses. She let out a series of soft moans she didn't want to let out but she couldn't help it. The feelings she was experiencing for the first time were so indescribable for her. She didn't know how to react besides following her bodies instincts. Her body craved touches she didn't even know it craved. Her mind went ramped with vivid images of things she wanted to do right there and then but she forced herself not to think those after her incident with Daniel all those years back. But this wasn't Daniel, it was Vaas. Her Vaas. She knew nothing about him yet he completed her. The perfect insanity to her twisted story. She let out a gasp when she felt him clamp down on her neck, his teeth grasping on her delicate flesh before he proceed to suckle without Aria resisting this time. Within a few seconds, Vaas started to pull back, pulling her flesh with him until it slip from the grip of his teeth. He smiled when he saw his mark slowly appearing on her. He then softly ran a hand across it, wiping away any saliva that coated it, before moving her hair to cover it which it did perfectly. He stared at her before kissing her again. "Enjoy your stay on Rook islands," he mumbled smiling against her lips which she returned.

"So...does this make us...you know...a thing?" She asked shyly.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" stated Vaas bluntly which made her blush.

"Why do you got to say it like that?" She mumbled. He laughed.

"You asked. I simply, how do you say, rephrased it." She huffed like a child which made him chuckle. "But to answer your question, yes. We are something. Nothing will change that mi amor." Aria laid her head on his shoulder and softly kissed his neck before snuggling her head comfortably in the crook of his neck.

"I like the sound of that. What about the rest of my class? Weren't you going to introduce yourself to them?" She asked yawning, sleep creeping up on her. She felt the fear within her slowly start to dwindle down knowing she was going to be safe from harm.

"There's always tomorrow. Besides, I think my reina is getting sleepy on me. I think Carlos can deal with them for now." He moved away from the wall, carrying her and headed back to the elevator doors. He adjusted her and managed to press the elevator button. If anyone was to walk by at the moment, it would look like he was carrying a huge baby in his arms.

"Poor Carlos," she laughed half sleepy. Vaas smirked at her comment. If she only knew what he had in store for her classmates.

"More like poor them," he mumbled under his breath as the elevator doors opened and he entered, turning around and pressed the top floor button.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"No my Aria," he kissed the top of her head, "I didn't say anything. Go to sleep and don't worry about anything. Tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us. Rest." Just as he finished, he heard a soft snore. She had fallen asleep very quickly and it rose alarm in him. He knew what they were doing to her but he didn't know the extent of damage that has been done to her well-being. A part of him wanted to know the nightmare she went through and the other half of him didn't. He didn't want to scare off his beloved Aria. He already knew he was fucked up in the head and he knew if he knew what they did to her in the past, it would trigger the sadistic, bloodthirsty, animalistic animal within him. And that animal was a hundred times more terrifying then the one he already shows.

* * *

Sorry for the long update everyone. Updating will be slightly delayed due to recent upcoming events, testing, and a whole lot of other things. Thank you for being patient and I will be working hard tonight for the next chapter. Thank you all :)


	7. Chapter 7

"_They say that a monster in your dreams was someone you met in your life. A monster is always closer then you think. Everything and everyone is either one or fighting one."_

_-Aria_

_"Monster this, monster that. There is much more to fear then just what you see in your dreams and what hides in the dark. A lot more my friend. A lot more."_

_-Vaas_

* * *

"_Look at her! She's gotten so big!" A tall man dressed in a fancy suit stated as he picked up a toddler sized Aria and held her on his hip while using one finger to play with her hand. Aria's big blue eyes stared excitedly at him while she wiggled her body about. She smiled a toothless grin recognizing the man. She attempted to talk but all that came out of her mouth were adorable sounds and squeals. She then grab for his necklaces that hung around his neck and proceed to teethe on them, slobbering saliva over them and over her tiny hands._

_'**Who is this man?' **The older Aria thought in her baby version self. She doesn't recall how she got here or how she got small. She doesn't recall the man holding her._

_"I've should've warn you about her teething," joked a female voice that Aria knew to well. Her mother. Baby Aria lifted her eyes to gaze at her mother who was approaching with a smile._

_**'Mom?'**_

"_It is fine Cataleya," laughed the man as he softly tickled the bottom of Aria's chin making her squeal in delight, "I think I can deal with teething. She is a baby after all."_

_"Indeed she is," agreed her mother. The man leaned forward and kissed her mother on both cheeks._

_"Where is Robert?"_

_"In his studies. Come, follow me. I'll lead you to him." Cataleya turned around and proceed down a long hallway, with the man in tow carrying baby Aria. Her eyes scanning everything as if it were new to her._

_**'Oh my god. Is this the house we use to live in?"**_

_"Has he made any progress on the artifact?" Asked the man._

_"A bit actually. We managed to locate where is originated from but not where it is. He did a few calls here and there but no luck. His informants said the dagger disappeared nearly a thousand years back. Stolen when the spaniards invaded."_

_"The dagger? The one dad was so obsessed over? The sketch in the notebook? What does this man have anything to do with it?"_

"_Ah. Our kind always had the urge to steal beautiful gold. Wish they had enough generosity to leave a map for us people." Cataleya laughed. Baby Aria giggled in response to her mothers laughter as she teethed on his gold chain. The man stared at her with loving eyes as if he was her actual father._

_"Honey! Our good friend is here!"_

_"Which one?" Yelled Aria's father._

_"Hoyt. The one with the golden dagger."_

_"**Hoyt? Why...why does the name sound so familiar?"**_

_"Ah! Hoyt!" Aria's father lifted his head as they entered his studies, he was currently sketching something in that notebook of his that older Aria knew all too well. A smile broke on his lips and he put down his pencil and got up from his seat. He went around his task, with his arms wide open, hugging Hoyt and baby Aria at the same time, "It is good to see you again. I hope that you are fairing well my friend."_

_"I am, thank you for asking!" Hoyt pulled back from the hug and adjusted baby Aria on his hip. She chewed away on his necklace, making the occasional cooing sound, "You're wife was telling me that you had made some progress in finding the dagger no?" Aria's father clasp his hands together in remembrance._

_"Indeed I have! Take a seat! Give me a few minutes while I go retrieve the things, Cataleya my love, be a dear and get refreshments for our client."_

_"Friend Robert," corrected Hoyt with a smile as he took a seat near the window, sitting Aria in his lap, "Friend." Robert laughed._

_"I always forget don't I?"_

_"Indeed you do mi amor," answered Aria's mother as she past by him to go into the kitchen. Robert following, laughing not bothering to wait for a response for Hoyt. Once they left the room, the sweet playful smile fell from his lips._

_"Such a burden he is," stated Hoyt in a whisper to himself, "Such a beautiful wife as well. I wonder what would happen if Robert disappeared?" He thought quietly, pondering the idea. He had the power and ability to do that. Without a trace leading back to him._

_"**D-disappeared?!"** The older Aria screamed inside her baby self head, horrified at what she just heard, "**How does t-this man have any connection to their disappearance?!"**_

_"No. I can't do that. She's too committed to him. She'll probably die a widow rather then find someone else," he mumbled before gazing down at baby Aria who was looking up at him with her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile. He softly caressed her chubby cheek making her jump about and flinging her tiny arms about in playfulness. "But you, my beloved Aria, mean much more to me then your pathetic parents." Baby Aria giggled as he lifted her up into the air before smothering her face with loving kisses. "Maybe I can make you mine once I take care of your parents. I'll raise you as my own. You're still a infant my dearest, you probably won't even remember your parents once their gone."_

_"**T-this man...he...he's responsible for my parents...disappearance...because of me? He wanted me...as his d-daughter? My parents went missing...because of...me?"**_

_"You will be mine."_

* * *

Her eyes opened in a panic. She stared at the dark ceiling. She could feel her body sweating, her clothes sticking to her skin. The mans name kept ringing in her mind like a thick fog.

_Hoyt._

_Hoyt._

_Hoyt._

_Hoyt._

She pushed herself off the bed and got up, unaware of the sleeping figure besides her. Aria wiped her face with her hands before running them through her thick, curly hair. She sat momentarily on the edge of the bed before getting up. Not before stumbling a bit out of the grogginess she was feeling and bumping into the dresser. Her first instinct was to find answers but she didn't even know where to start. Hell, where could she start? She barely remembered the man in the dream. He looked youthful. Strong. Determined. But she knew the darkness that hid under those charming eyes of his. For all she knows, that man could be dead. After all these years, Aria could only assume that he had to be. The only lead to finding her parents could be gone forever, but how could she be certain that the dream was true. "Oh mami, Papi," she whispered to herself as she made way into the bathroom, slapping around the wall to find the light switch, successfully finding it and flip it up turning on the lights only to be blinded by them. She stumbled to the sink, grasping the edges to steady her tired, sleep deprived form. She turned on the faucet and watched as cool, refreshing water spilled out. She moved her right hand and let the water pool in her palm, before moving herself closer to the sink and splashing the water over her face to wake her up. She did it again and again until she felt awake enough. She then turned it off and gazed into the mirror. She noted how her bright blue eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. She saw the slight bags forming under her eyes but she didn't care. Her hair was a mess, it looked like a tiny baby poof ball that would usually make her giggle at her goofy appearance but it didn't this time. That name kept ringing inside her head like a symphony.

"What happened between you two and this man?" She smiled in disappointment when she realized she was talking to only herself as if she had the answers this entire time but she didn't. "Just stop Aria, you're just going to disappoint yourself more then needed," she sighed to herself, "Maybe a shower will clear my head." She moved from the sink to the shower and turned it on. Once she got it to the right temperature she liked she started to strip out of her clothes right in front of the bathroom door that was wide open, oblivious of the figure of Vaas sitting on the edge of the bed, his green eyes watching. Aria took off her tank top, exposing her torso and bra. Her body was surprisingly lean and fit. Her back carried a three week old henna tattoo design she got done. It was slowly starting to fade but the outline of the complicated design could still be seen.

Vaas eyes trailed the henna tattoo. Then trailed the curvature of her body. He felt himself bite his bottom lip not in lust, but in absolute attraction. He wanted to grasp her body as it was now, partially exposed and feel every inch of her with his bare hands. Feel her skin against his skin. Give her a pleasure he knows damn well she hasn't experienced yet. Give her the love, attention, and intimacy she deserved. As much as he craved the idea to have her pinned under him and have her moaning his name, he resisted. There was that innocence in her that he strangely adored. He didn't want to take it away from her nor ravish it. He wanted to enjoy it and savor every moment with his new beloved girlfriend. He slowly stood up and quietly went to the bathroom entrance and lean against the farm, crossing his arms waiting for Aria to notice him in the mirror which she eventually did after getting a eerie feeling of being watched. The next few moments Vaas could only describe as hilarious and cute. She gasp in surprise and her face flushed with embarrassment as she whirled around seeing him standing perfectly calm. He gave a somewhat sleepy, goofy smile. She used her tank top as a towel to wrap around her torso in an attempt to cover herself. Her face was a shade of red as she backed away before bumping into the counter. "V-Vaas! What-how-when did you get here?!" She yelled whispered at him avoiding eye contact. He chuckled lightly at her question.

"You fell asleep in my arms last night. Remember babe." Aria's eyes widen in remembrance causing her to blush even more. Without thinking, she whirled around to look into the mirror and pushed her hair off to the side and saw a very large purple bruise. She gasped in surprise when she felt his chest press against her back and he wrap his arms around her. "You don't need to be embarrassed around me my love," he purred softly in her ear as he rested his head on her shoulder and started to sway their bodies side to side, "You're beautiful on every inch of your body." Aria closed her eyes as the heat she was feeling reached her head and somewhere else below her stomach if you know what I mean.

"It's not that Vaas, I mean babe. Mi amor? I'm not good with the nickname calling sorry," she mumbled adding more to her embarrassment. She couldn't help it. This was her first, legit boyfriend in her entire life. Someone who was willing to be with her even though they only met literally yesterday but they clicked. In some bizarre, strange twisted fate, they both clicked. She nor him could describe what lure them to each other but they knew the feeling they were experiencing was beautiful. Vaas laughed lightly before kissing her on the side of her head.

"It is okay my love. I don't blame you. Take your time. I'll take it into consideration that I am your first novio no?"

"You guessed right," she laughed a bit flustered, "Um, babe?"

"Yes mi amor?"

"Can you, um, you know, release me? I'm not use to having someone hold me while I'm half clothed."

"First, open your eyes and gaze into the mirror then I'll consider it." Aria slowly opened her eyes and did what she was told. She stared at the mirror with almost a surprise look. She felt her heart flutter with radiating warmth. Their reflection stared back at them. Green eyes and sapphire eyes made a perfect mix. She saw how his arms held her. Protectively and covering her even though she had her shirt pressed tightly against herself to stay covered. His head rested perfectly on her shoulder. He smiled softly at her. "Do you like what you see?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, because there's going to be a lot more to like about me." Aria's eyes widen in surprise not knowing what he meant by that but she could safely assume it had to be dirty and having his 'friend' pressed up against her rear wasn't helping the fresh thoughts spilling in her head. Laughing at her cuteness and innocence, Vaas kissed her on the check before letting her go and proceeded to exit the bathroom. "I'm going to the kitchen. Want anything to eat? I can cook something up while you shower!" He yelled as a flustered Aria stood still in the bathroom. He approached the fridge and opened it gazing at the items within it to see what he could prepare.

"You cook?" Aria answered back after shaking off her embarrassment but was still flustered and blushing like a bride.

"Pfft. That surprise's you?"

"Yes!"

"Be prepared for a whole lot of surprises amor," suddenly Vaas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He dug into his pocket and got it. His demeanor changed quickly as he read the name across the screen. _Hoyt_. "A whole lot of surprises."


End file.
